Reminder
by DieZeitVergeht
Summary: Beca frequently flies all over the country. You'd think the one thing she'd remember to do is call her fiancée, right? (Just a little fluffy bechloe drabble!)


A/N: Oh what's this? I've come out of the deep hole I've been living in called college and have actually written something again? I hope you'll enjoy this little drabble thing! Let me know what you think? :)

Oh yeah, background info for those non-iPhone users out there. There's a niffy little thing with reminders that you can set up a reminder when you get to or leave a certain location! Awesome right? And now on with the story:

* * *

"Call me as soon as you land, babe," Chloe murmurs into Beca's ear as the two of them stand in the airport before Beca's flight to LA. Chloe's body is wrapped tightly around Beca's in a hug, her left hand clutching her right wrist securely, as if to hold Beca in place.

"I'll try to remember, Chlo," Beca replies, "you know I always try to." Both women knew Beca always means to call, however, she does tend to forget more often than not. Chloe hugs her arms tighter around Beca's midsection, still not ready to let Beca go. "Come on, love," Beca coos in a soothing voice, "you're gonna have to let go…"

As Chloe ducks her head down into the crook of Beca's neck and shakes it back and forth, a smile stretches onto Beca's face. It's a smile that only Chloe brings out whenever she does something adorable like this.

Beca sighs in a mixed of happiness and defeat and hugs Chloe tighter too.

"Mm'don' wann' le' oo go," Chloe says into Beca's neck, muffling her response.

The DJ runs a hand through Chloe's bright ginger hair before leaning down to press a light kiss to the top of her head.

"It's only for three days, I'll be back before you'll even miss me."

Chloe lifts her head again and between each of her next words, she quickly pecks Beca's lips; "I already miss you." Her last word is succeed by a longer kiss, just lips pressed firmly against lips.

"Oh, Chloe…I love you so much," Beca says as Chloe breaks the kiss.

"Not as much as I love you." Chloe kisses Beca again. "Don't you go falling in love with anyone out there, DJ. Come home to me…"

"Just remember, Red, when I get home, there's just two weeks before I get to call you my wife. I'll be home before you know it, and we'll be finishing the plans for our wedding." Chloe hugs Beca tighter, then slowly lets her arms release her fiancée.

"I guess you should probably go now," Chloe whispers.

"Yeah…"

After one last kiss, this time longer and filled with everything Beca can't figure out how to say in words, Beca pulls away completely from Chloe. She's walking through to the security check. She doesn't look back. She never does.

Because if she does, then she'll never make it on her flight.

That's why whenever Beca has to fly anywhere, they've started arriving to the airport hours earlier that the scheduled flight time. After the first time Beca missed her flight because of a long goodbye like that and her manager was furious, they quickly learned their lesson.

Chloe stands in her spot until she can't see Beca anymore.

She doesn't cry anymore though, which is a good thing. It took a few of Beca's business trips for the crying to stop. Chloe could never help it though. She'd always had strong emotions whether they took form in happiness or sadness.

Beca really shouldn't have been surprised when Chloe cried the first few times she had to fly across the country for gigs on the west coast. This is the woman that cries at any movie with any sort of sad scene, despite the being a comedy or rom-com or romance.

Those were the times that were hardest on Beca.

It's still not easy for Beca to leave, but it's definitely easier now that she doesn't have to look into tear filled eyes.

They never say goodbye either.

Goodbye is too permanent for Beca.

The last time someone said goodbye to her, with the implication that they'd be back later, was when her father walked out on her and her mother.

So now it's always, see you later, or something of the like.

Most times, Beca can't even push herself to say that when she has to fly somewhere. They kiss and she parts without looking back.

It's hard to do and it's taken Chloe a while to get used to, but to Beca, something as simple as "see you later" is a promise. And she'd promised Chloe one thing; she'd never break a promise.

Chloe takes out her phone and types out two quick messages before she finally turns to exit the airport.

When she gets in her car, there's a message from Aubrey waiting for her.

_From Aubrey (1:24pm): We'll be here with a pint of your favorite ice cream. Let yourself in._

Chloe pulls out of her parking spot and drives off to Aubrey's apartment to sulk the rest of the day until her best friend and Stacie pull her out to a club or to dinner. Just like every other time. It's routine now.

* * *

Getting through the security check is Beca's second least favorite part of flying (after leaving Chloe of course). It always takes too long for her liking and every time she seems to always get picked 'randomly' for the pat down search.

She grabs all of her belongings of the conveyer belt, slips on her shoes again and proceeds to her gate.

As soon as she gets as comfortable as she can in one of the few airport seats still unoccupied, she pulls out her phone.

_From Chloe (1:22pm): I love you xxxx_

_To Chloe (1:58pm): don't bug Aubrey and Stacie too much ;P I love you too Red xo_

Their goodbye had to have gone a lot longer than usual today, because not even thirty minutes later, Beca's flight is called to board the plane.

After she's settled on the plane with one of her carry-ons above her in the overhead compartment and her laptop bag under the seat in front of her, she pulls out her phone once more to send a quick text to Chloe letting her know she's about to depart.

She then shuts her phone off and prepares for the six hour flight.

* * *

It is seven hours later, give or take, until Beca is relaxing in the back of the car that was sent to pick her up from the airport. Her eyes slowly close and she rests the full ride from the airport to the hotel she's booked at.

Her eyes shoot open as a loud, shrill ring blasts from her phone.

She's at the hotel and a reminder on her phone is going off.

_Call your fiancée! _

A smile lights up Beca's face when she closes the reminder and dials Chloe's number.

"_Did you actually remember to call me or did you get the reminder I set up on your phone_?" Chloe says, her voice knowing, in lieu of a greeting when she answers the call from Beca.

"You're so smart, babe, setting up that reminder," Beca replies.

"_Keep the compliments coming, Mitchell, it boosts my ego_."

"Alright, Red." Beca steps out of the car with her computer bag hanging on her shoulder and her duffel bag in her other hand. "Let's not get too out of hand there, only one of us can have an ego in this relationship."

Chloe's magical laugh echoes from Beca's phone and then Beca's saying, "I'd love to stay on the phone with you, but I've got to go check in."

"_But I miss your voice_." Beca can picture the pout that's undoubtedly adorning Chloe's face.

"I know, my love," Beca sighs, "call me before you go to bed."

"_You know I will. And you better rock those clubs,_ Becs," Chloe says. _"A__nd remember, no falling in love with anyone else_!"

"As if anyone could come close to you, Chlo," Beca replies, and she quickly adds, "Oh and tell the best friends I say 'hi.'"

They exchange 'I love you's' with the knowledge that Beca will be home in Chloe's arms again soon enough.


End file.
